Remembering My Best Friend
by bStormhands
Summary: What does Charlotte do after the kiss not working? How does Tiana tell her best friend what happened?


Remembering My Best Friend

Charlotte LaBouff is in her room crying after Mardi Gras. She had run home from the church and her best friend who was going to have to live out her life as a frog, because she had been too slow to help her when she finally asked.

Big Daddy comes in. She starts crying on his chest.

"I failed her. I failed my best friend when she needed me most."

"There, there. What happened?"

"She needed me to help her, she finally asked for help and I could, it hurt a lot, but I could do it for her, but I was too slow and I failed her. She's been so wonderful all these years, how could I fail her so completely?"

"How did you fail?"

"I was too slow. All I had to do was give up ever being a princess."

"But that is all you ever wanted."

"Yes, that's why it was so hard and I was too slow, to help her."

"How would that help her?"

Charlotte waved that away.

"I've been waiting for her to ask for help for ages, I've been wanting to help her for forever, but she wouldn't let me. I've tried to be so generous to her so she could know how much I appreciate her, and wanted to help her get her restaurant. but she would never let me, she wanted to do it herself. I was so happy when I got the idea for the beignets . It felt like so little to do for her, but she accepted it at least. But when she came to me and asked for help, I failed her. I was too slow. I'm no good. I'm a terrible friend. I did it, I gave up my dream for her, but I was too late."

"But you did it, surely that must count for something."

"She appreciated the gesture, but I was too late. It didn't work. Now I'll never see her again. And I miss her so much."

"We'll find her."

"No, daddy, you won't."

"Why not?"

"Believe me, Daddy, you won't, not ever. But I will remember her forever, so she is never gone. Daddy will you read me a story?"

"Sure honey, which one?" His heart was breaking for his little girl, losing her best friend has hurt her terribly. Being Tiana's friend cost Charlotte a great deal in some places, though not here and not in places where it really counted to him.

Charlotte got up and picked up a book and hugged it tight, then held it out for her daddy to read to her. She couldn't read it herself tonight, the tears came too easily tonight. Her best friend and her true love were going to spend the rest of their lives as frogs in the bayou and it was her fault. She would read this story every day for the rest of her life just so they wouldn't ever be forgotten.

The title read "The Frog Prince."

…

"We're human again!" shouted Tiana surrounded by magic and wearing an incredible lily dress. "Oh, no. Mama. She must be worried sick. We have to get back home and tell her we're alright. How are we going to get back to New Orleans? We're not exactly dressed for walking through the bayou."

"Don't you worry, Mama Odie's got you covered." and she reveals a small rowboat.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." and they row off.

…

Tiana runs up the steps of her mother's house, "Mama, I'm home. Are you alright? Mama?"

"Tiana? Where have you been? I've been worried si…" Tiana's mother stops talking as she comes out of the kitchen wearing a flowered apron. "Wow, where did you get that outfit? And who is this fine gentleman?" She sees Naveem behind her daughter. They are both still wearing the lily pad wedding ensemble.

"Mama, this is Naveem…." she says taking his hand.

"You ran away and got married without asking me first?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know love when I see it and between of the craziness of Mardi Gras and you disappearing I knew something was up."

"Okay. The truth is a little more complicated. Mama you might want to sit down, this is going to take a little while."

…

"You got turned into a frog, got chased by Dr. Facilier, ended up marrying a prince who was also a frog and then turned human again." Mama summed up while looking into her daughters's eyes. "If you weren't my daughter and knew how you lied, I'd never had believed you, but you are telling me the truth." She reaches out and hugs her daughter. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I'd still like to get the restaurant up and running. But I have something more important to do first and I don't know how."

"What is it dear?"

"Talk to Charlotte. She kissed Naveem to break the spell, knowing we loved each other. She gave up her biggest dream, to try and save me, but it didn't work. I think that hurt her. And now I am a princess. I am everything she ever wanted to be, since she was 5 years old. I need to tell her that we broke the spell, she's been too good a friend not to. But it will hurt her to know, and I wouldn't hurt her."

"If she is anything like the friend we know her to be, she'll be able to take it even if it hurts a little. Though you might want to change into something less extravagant."

...

Charlotte just happen to be walking down the hall as the maid opened the door. She had taken to walking aimlessly, it hurt so much to know she had failed her friend, so much in her room reminded her of her lost friend.

"Hello, I'd like to see Charlotte, please."

That sounded Tia, but it couldn't be she was a frog. She walked into the entry. And backed herself against the wall, it was Tia and a handsome man but how?

"Lottie, we did it, we broke the spell."

Charlotte's mouth worked but nothing came out.

"Lottie, it's me Tia, please." Tia was looking worried.

"TIA!" the shriek of joy that came out shattered the windows flanking the door. Throwing herself at her best friend they danced around and hugged.

"Tia, Tia, Tia, I thought you were gone forever. I was so sad. I'm so sorry I failed you."

Tears were coming from both of them and emotions from joy to sorrow.

"You did fine Lottie, you are a great friend, you are fantastic. Can we find a place to talk, you deserve to know the whole story?"

"Yes, yes, of course." She leads them to the library which is close.

...

"And then we went back to Mama Odie, because we didn't know where else to go. But because we loved each other she offered to marry us, and when we kissed we changed back because Naveen is a prince and since we were married I was a princess and that was what it took to break the spell. We stopped at home first to tell mama, and then we came here to tell you. I wouldn't hurt you, you're my best friend and suddenly I find that I have gotten everything you ever dreamed of."

Tiana was holding Charlotte's hands trying to help her understand, there were tears in both their eyes. A tiny little bit of Charlotte wanted to die, there was no way to be jealous of Tiana, not with what she had gone through, but still she was now everything Charlotte had always wanted to be.

"Tia, I know how hard you work. You found True Love and have become a princess, you are my best friend. I have so much, you so little and you wouldn't let me share. You were a _frog_. You finally asked for my help, I tried to help you, but I let you down. You deserve to be a princess so much more then I do."

"You didn't let me down, you did kiss him, that you didn't know what time it was was not your fault. That it didn't work was not your fault. You did try to help and that was what was important. You are a true friend, the best friend ever." And they hug.

"If it is any consolation, I have a little brother." interjected Naveem. Two heads turn as one toward him. Seconds later the library windows explode.

….

Author's Note:

Sometimes an idea comes down and won't let go, and that is okay, I need to do my best to capture in type, because it is worthwhile. Crying while writing isn't the easiest way to do it but it feels so good even if it is sad.

You could do with a worse then a friend like Charlotte. She gave her Life Dream to her friend so her friend could use it as a stepping stone, is that all that different from taking a knife or a bullet for a friend?

I want her on my team.


End file.
